A Drink To Remember
by Dodden
Summary: Lois and Clark drink something that changes them. For better or worse?


Title: A Drink To Remember(One Shot)

Author: Dodden

Rating: M

Summary: Just thought I'd do a small Crimson type fic. All takes place after Justice. I'm disregarding Labyrinth as it is likely just going to be filler.

Review at your leisure.

Lois allowed her mind to drift off to purely unnatural thoughts. The idea of her and Smallville was completely absurd. The simple fact that Chloe had suggested something so utterly frightening had earned her slap in the back of the head. Actually, it was more a thump, because her cousin had almost been knocked out.

The silence between Chloe and herself was intolerable, but she played along. Chloe would forgive her eventually, she always did.

Clark wandered into the Talon, his eyes scanning for the two of the three most important women in his life. Grinning broadly, he strode purposely towards the counter, his eyes burning red with desire. "Hello my lovelies."

"What was that Smallville?" Lois asked, her head coming around to stare at a sloppy grin. "You didn't just call us that?"

Clark moved his head back and forth in mirth. He winked a second later.

Lois almost choked on her own tongue as she saw him openly flirting with her. Her neck reddened a little as she tried to steel herself. "What's gotten into Mr. Flannel here?" Her eyes were directed on Chloe, but her cousin was staring at Clark oddly.

Chloe looked down and spied Clark's hands, but couldn't find a ring on him anywhere. It was evident though; there was red kryptonite on him somewhere. "Clark, can I see you over here a second." She said, pulling on his sleeve.

"Sure." He let Chloe tug him off into a corner, but he kept his eyes focused on Lois.

Lois watched the two of them wander off to a corner, but she caught the desire in his eyes. His lips mouthed the words "I want you" a second later. As he disappeared, Lois felt her cheeks fluster with such force she thought she might explode. She busied herself, trying to forget about the way Clark was acting.

In the corner, Chloe was tugging fervently on Clark's sleeve. "Clark, what the hell's going on?"

"Whatever do you mean?" He asked.

Chloe stared at his sly grin. "Where's the red-k Kal?" She asked suddenly.

Clark looked down at the blond woman and flashed another wicked grin. His fingers traced the outline of her jaw, and her eyes closed at the slightest touch. "The man you know as Clark used to find you attractive, but he's moved on to more exquisite beings."

She watched as his eyes moved from her to linger on her cousin. "Lois?" She asked, more than surprised.

"Lois." Clark snarled in pleasure, pulling from Chloe's grip. His legs worked perfectly as he strode back to the counter where the brunette was sitting. The tingling feeling in his groin was telling him everything he needed, and wanted. "Lois."

She turned back in her seat to find Clark walking up to her, his eyes set in determination. The lump in her throat grew larger as she saw the confident swagger he was carrying himself with. "Yes Smallville?" She asked, her voice shaky and a little scared.

"I have something to show you." He grinned.

"I don't think so." She replied, turning her back towards him. He was obviously being an idiot, and she deserved more respect than that.

Clark placed a hand on her shoulder from behind, his mouth scant millimeters from her right ear. "You won't be disappointed."

The sensation was totally unexpected. Her body shivered uncontrollably as his lips touched her ear. It was a faint touch, but god it felt so good. "N-no." She fought back.

He leaned his head down farther, going only where Kal dared to go. His nose grazed the crook of her neck. Letting out a soft snort, he felt her tremble in his hand.

Lois almost lost herself; the feeling of intense ecstasy was almost too much. "O-kay." She said finally.

"Okay what?" He squeezed her shoulder a little more.

The heat from his breath was doing her in. She struggled to keep her composure as she tried to remember all the things that made her think about the stupid stumbling farm boy, not this sexy and suave farm boy.

"Lois?" His mouth lingered back up to her ear. This time, instead of grazing it with his mouth, he bit the lobe softly.

"Oh god." She moaned, her body becoming putty in his hand. This wasn't happening, her mind screamed. Her body took control though; her mind was trailing far behind at the moment. "I'll let you show me anything."

He smiled at her husky voice. With two firm hands on both sides of her waist, he lifted her off the stool and onto her feet.

She could barely stand; his touch was sending waves of pleasure through her entire body. The fact that he still had his teeth on her lobe wasn't helping either. She felt herself being ushered out the back door and into the alley. She couldn't be quite sure though, her eyes betrayed her as she couldn't keep them open. The things he was doing to her earlobe were unlike anything she had ever experienced.

Chloe watched as Clark, well, Kal actually, steered Lois out of the Talon and into the alley. In truth, she thought her cousin had more will power, but she had no idea what in the world Clark was doing to Lois. She hurriedly rushed to the back door and pushed on it. It wouldn't open.

Lois groaned as she felt the dank smell of the alley fill her nostrils.

"Wait one second." Clark said, and then he was gone.

She opened her eyes, but there was no farm boy in sight. "Smallville?" She asked, turning around and searching for him. A chill ran up her spine and the hairs on her neck stood on end as she heard a sudden whoosh. Spinning around, she glared at the grinning idiot. "What in the world do you think you're doing?" She went to hit him for his earlier transgressions.

Clark caught her fist in one hand and shoved a straw in her mouth.

Lois, surprised at his strength, looked down at the red Slurpee in his hand. When the straw was stuck in her mouth, she frowned.

"Take a sip." He encouraged

She had no idea what he was getting at, but she indulged in his request. Her eyes widened as she savored the sweet taste. The next thing she knew, her body began to shake and convulse, her hands grasping his wrist instantly. The sudden feeling passed, but in place of her anger, there was nothing but pure lust and longing.

Clark watched as her face split into a wicked grin. There was a flash of red in her eyes, eyes that he wanted staring at him naked. "Good?" he asked.

"More than good Smallville, more than good." She took the drink from his hand and tossed it to the ground. He returned a grin that made her insides burn with desire. Pushing him hard up against the brick wall, she took a smell of his strong cologne. "You smell good." She stated, her eyes staring up at him seductively. Her hands slipped under his shirt, her fingers groping his abs.

He smiled in delight, his muscles contracting at her touch. He bent his head down and captured her lips with his own. He could taste the passion in her tongue, the burning desire in her saliva. Hungry for more, he hardened the kiss, his teeth biting her tongue.

She gasped in delight as she felt him explore everything inch of her tongue. Her hands instinctively slipped out from under his shirt and found their way to the bottom button. She continued to kiss him hungrily as she slipped the first button out of its hold. Her hands weren't the only ones that were busy. She could feel him running his strong palms up under her shirt.

Chloe ran out the front of the building and darted around into the alley, afraid at what she might find. Clark was unpredictable when on Red-K, and she knew something bad might have happened. Rounding the back of the building, she stopped right in tracks. In front of her were Clark and Lois, their hands groping each other hastily as they had their tongues deep down each other's throats. Her eyes grew to enormous widths as she saw the two of them continue their make out session. She tip-toed her way towards them and saw a red drink lying discarded on the ground. Picking it up, she sniffed at it. She snorted as she realized without any smell that it was laced with refined red kryptonite. Her head lifted up and she was instantly staring into two faces that were obviously hungry for love.

Clark watched as Chloe swallowed hard. "Just take a sip darling, I'm curious to know what you think."

She stared up at Clark, his grin even wider than before. "No, I don't think so." She said, tossing the drink far away. "Lois, I need to talk with you."

Lois had heard Chloe as she was beginning to attack Clark's lips again. "Not now." She hissed, her lips assaulting his again.

"No Lois, you're coming with me." She tugged on her cousin's sleeve.

"You heard her Chloe, not now." Clark smiled at the blond and winked. He quickly grabbed a hold of Lois's hips and shot into the sky.

Chloe fell onto her rear end, the shockwave from his push off too much force to stay standing. Her stomach tightened as she watched Clark and Lois disappear up into the sky, their bodies becoming smaller and smaller as they went higher. "Oh my god." She breathed. She sat there stunned, her eyes watering in surprise. Minutes passed by before she regained some sense. Reaching into he coat pocket, she flipped open her cell phone. She dialed her desired number. "Please pick up." She pleaded. "Martha?" Chloe yelled. "Get a meteor rock and meet me at the Talon." She heard the woman's voice on the other end grow instantly concerned. "I'll explain when you get here. Hurry!"

-

Lois almost fainted as she draped her arms around him in fright. With her head snuggled up against his chest, she looked down at the quickly disappearing town. "I always knew you were special." She said, lifting her head to meet his gaze

"You have no idea." He kissed her in mid flight, his teeth nibbling on her bottom lip. "Where to?" he asked.

Lois thought for a second, but an evil grin split her lips. "Luthor Mansion."

Clark pulled back from her lips. "Why?"

"Lana." She hissed.

"Right." He grinned back at her and flew to the right, his body taking them towards the mansion.

-

Martha pulled the truck up to the Talon. She was about to get out, but Chloe ran up and entered the truck. "What is it Chloe? What's going on?"

"Clark-Red-K-Lois-With him." Her words came out in a panicked pace.

Martha placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down Chloe, take a deep breath."

She did as Mrs. Kent suggested. After almost a minute, she was reasonably calm. "Clark is on Red Kryptonite and Lois too."

Martha frowned at the second name. "How was Lois affected? I thought Clark was only one who could be…?"

Chloe shook her head. "I think it has something to do with the fact that she ingested it, but that's not important right now. We need to find them."

"What, where did they go?"

"I have no idea." Chloe said in exasperation. "He just flew away."

Martha's eyes grew almost as large as Chloe's. "I know where he went." She said in a hurry, her foot hitting the gas pedal.

"Where?" Chloe asked, perplexed.

"Clark loses all his inhibitions and restraints when he's on Red Kryptonite. What's been troubling him the most lately?"

"Lana." Chloe gasped.

"Exactly."

-

Clark came slowly to a stop, both he and Lois hovering twenty feet above the entrance to the mansion. There wasn't a soul who saw them, but still, he wished he could shock just a few more people.

Lois felt her feet touch the ground, her arms still wrapped around his chest for support. She looked down to make sure she was indeed on the ground. Smiling, she looked back up and reclaimed his lips as hers. Pulling back, she grinned even wider. "You must promise me you'll take me flying again."

"Anytime." He replied, squeezing her butt with one large hand. "Now, let's go have a little fun."

"Let's" She stepped up to the door and went to knock. She heard a laughing Clark Kent as she tapped the door lightly. The next thing she knew, the doors were ripped off their hinges and lying in the driveway. Her gaze settled back onto Clark. "Smallville, you must show me everything."

He smiled as her words came out so seductively he could feel his groin stir. "Don't worry Lois, I will." Grabbing a hold of her hand, he led her into the Mansion and towards Lex's main room. A guard came around the corner, but Clark just flung him aside like a baseball. He looked over to Lois, her eyes burning with uncontrollable desire.

"I want you right here, right now." She said with a hoarse voice. She pushed him up against the wall with all her might.

"Your wish is my command." Their mouths found one another's again as they ate their way through teeth and saliva. Neither of them noticed that they weren't exactly leaning up against a wall. The doors suddenly gave way behind him and he fell back in a heap. As he hit the ground, he made sure to cushion her fall.

Lois fell onto him with a solid thump, but her desire and need for him dulled any pain. Her lips explored every inch of his neck as she felt his hands run through her thick mane. "Clark." She moaned.

"Kal." He corrected her. She didn't seem to care though, as she began to remove her top. He helped her out of the shirt as quickly as possible, his own flannel lying open. "My god." He whispered, getting a look at her with only her bra on.

"They're all yours." She said with a sly grin. Leaning down on top of him, she kissed him over and over. The mass in his pants was rubbing against her thigh, so she slipped a hand down and gripped him through his jeans.

Her touch sent a wave of pleasure through his body. His hand found its way onto the small of her back and up to her bra. He was about to undo the snap, but a voice from behind caught his attention.

She had been walking through the house when she heard a crash. The sight that had greeted her when she entered the large office was something she certainly wasn't prepared for. On the floor in front of her were Clark and Lois, both of their hands groping each other in what could only be described as furious passion. They were kissing too, and that's what set off a torrent of colliding emotions. She had stood in mute shock at the scene before her, but when Lois got rid of her shirt, she realized they weren't playing around. "Clark?"

Lois lifted her head, using Clark's chest as support for her hands. "Oh. Lana." She snarled.

"What are you doing here?" Lana asked in confusion, her eyebrows furrowing deeply.

Clark gave Lois's breasts a soft squeeze. The touch of his fingers to her supple breasts was enough to elicit a throaty moan. He cautiously lifted her off himself, making sure not to hurt her.

Lois didn't even bother finding her shirt. Just the sight of Clark with his flannel wide open and his white t-shirt lifted up to his pectorals was enough to make her want to rip her bra off.

Getting to one knee, his back to Lana, he pulled his t-shirt back down. The action drew a small whimper from Lois, but he just winked at her. Turning back towards Lana, he grinned devilishly. "So Lana, how's the bald prince?" He walked towards her, his shoulders swaggering confidently.

"I-he, uh-Lex is fine." She tried to take a step back, but her insides screamed for Clark. The look on his face and the movement of his body was intoxicating.

Clark walked right up and played with a lock of her hair. "Are you fine?" He asked with a deep voice.

She didn't know what to say. Her throat tightened up from the look of fire in his eyes. There was something wrong, this wasn't Clark. "What's gotten into you Clark?"

Lois once again made her presence known by walking and wrapping her hands around his waist from behind. "Me." She said with a sultry voice.

"Re-e-eally? Lana asked timidly.

"Oh yes." Clark said with a wide grin. "Lois fills my every desire. You, you were just a play toy, a woman whose emotions and selfishness will always leave her in troubled waters." His finger went down from her hair to touch her protruding belly. "That's why this has come to be. You lack common sense Lana; it takes something profound for you to commit to anything."

Lana stepped back from his touch; the words from his mouth were almost as cold. "How can you say such a thing?"

Clark shrugged, his grin never leaving his face. He grabbed Lois's hands that were locked at the front of his waist. Separating them, he spun her around in front of him and gave her a hungry kiss. The whole time he was playing tongue hockey with Lois, his eyes never left Lana's mortified face.

Lois hands found his belt, her fingers looping around it as she pulled him closer to her. When their lips finally separated, she turned her head to Lana, both her and Clark's cheeks touching one another. "You miss that don't you?" She asked venomously, her eyes staring daggers into the petrified woman.

Lana didn't know what to say, her heart was tearing apart.

"Where's baldy?" Lois asked with a laugh.

"He's on his way back from Metropolis."

Clark nodded. "Give him our best." He said, getting caught up in Lois's laughter.

"Do you honestly mean that?" Lana asked, her tone lowering to an almost angry level.

He stopped laughing, his body going completely rigid. His eyes flared red, his nostrils getting larger. "No."

Lana watched as Clark's serious face broke into another evil grin. Then suddenly he just turned and walked away, leaving Lois standing in front of her. "What?" She almost screamed at the brunette.

Lois just smiled at Lana. "You still want that, but you can't have it. How sad." She spewed in a condescending tone. Turning from the shorter woman, she followed after Clark, but not before turning her head around to say one more thing. "Just remember this Lana; you are the one who sentenced your child to Luthor parenting." She left Lana standing there with tears in her eyes.

Clark walked back out the front door, his hand feeling mysteriously empty. It was filled a second later by the hand of one Lois Lane. "Where to now?" He asked, spinning her in front him suddenly.

"Your house." She said seductively, trailing a finger down his chest.

"And why my house?"

"I've always wondered what it'd be like to debauch your mattress with you." Her lips were pouting in the sexiest way.

"I love a dirty girl." He replied with a grin. Rapping his arms around her, he bent to leap into the air, but a familiar sickness over came over him.

"I'll tend to Clark, you try and get Lois to snap out of it." Martha yelled.

"How do I do that?" Chloe screamed back. She didn't hear a response as she grabbed a shirtless Lois from a slumping Clark. "You're coming to talk with me." She hissed, pulling Lois away. Her hands were wrapped around the kicking and flailing woman's waist.

"Let go of me!" Lois hollered, her eyes never leaving Clark's pained face.

"No." Chloe retorted

"Clark's in pain, I need to help him." She screamed.

Chloe was about to yell back a response, but she tripped on the steps and fell backward. The two of them went tumbling downwards, their bodies bouncing overtop of one another. When they came to a stop, Chloe grunted in pain. She wasn't hurt, but there was no sound coming from her cousin. Sitting up wasn't accomplished easily, but she managed it eventually. "Lois." She shook her cousin. Chloe leaned down and listened to Lois's breathing. Her breath was normal, but then her hand found a nasty bump on the back of her head. "Damn." She swore.

Lois blinked a couple of times, her head swimming in pain. A couple of groans escaped from the back of her throat as she struggled to sit upright. Her vision was blurry, but she could see Chloe. "Why are we at the Luthor Mansion?" She asked, seeing the building in her suddenly increasing clarity.

"You don't remember anything?" Chloe asked, peering right down into Lois's hazel-brown eyes.

"Remember what?" She replied, a frown appearing on her face.

"Oh dear." Chloe said with long breath.

Martha reluctantly slipped the rock into her sons flannel pocket. "I'm sorry Clark." She said with all sincerity. Grabbing a hold of his shoulders, she tried mightily to move him, but she couldn't. "Chloe, did you say they drank a red kryptonite laced drink?"

"Yes!" Chloe replied, helping her delirious cousin to her feet.

Lois felt the lump on the back of her head as she walked up the steps in considerable pain. "What's wrong with Clark?" She asked, looking down at the farm boy.

Martha ignored the question and sat her ailing son up. "Let's hope this works." She prayed aloud, opening his mouth and shoving two fingers deep down his throat.

Clark buckled forward, vomit flying from his mouth. A few more seconds passed as he continued to spew red liquid. After a few dry heaves, he fell onto his back. "Mom?" He asked weakly.

Martha cradled her son's head in her hands as she smiled down upon him. "Yes honey, I'm here. Everything is going to be fine." She removed the meteor rock and tossed it into the bushes. "Will you two give me hand helping him up?" She asked.

"Sure." Lois said, rubbing the back of her head. They all helped Clark to his feet.

He stood on wobbly legs, his strength returning to him slowly. "Thanks."

"No problem Smallville. All in a days work." Lois smirked at him as she opened the door to the truck.

Clark flopped himself onto the seat, his head pounding like a drum. "I'm sorry Lois." He said a second later.

"About what?" She asked, rubbing her head again as she squeezed in beside him.

He glanced to his other side and saw Chloe give him a helpless look. His head fell instantly to his chest. "Nothing Lois, it's nothing."

Lois looked down and suddenly noticed she didn't have her shirt on. "Nothing huh?"

**End **


End file.
